Filium amoris
by Joy-Yimena
Summary: El amor es un nuevo horizonte que experimentará la líder de Hellsing, una emoción que fluirá y traerá consigo una nueva vida. ¿Cómo manejará Integra esta situación que la pone entre la espada y la pared de la moral y el deber? /Alucard x Integra/ Advertencia: Universo alterno, esta historia se desvía a un final alterno en pro de la pareja, incluirá OoC y OC
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Londres, seis menos diez de la mañana, los escombros y los restos crujían debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos, mientras ambas se dirigían con cansancio a refugiarse del frío que ya azotaba la ciudad, un frío bastardo pero necesario para dar frescura después de la inmensa ola de calor que se causó por el infierno de la noche anterior y la madrugada que se se estaba desvaneciendo, Integra Hellsing daba pasos pesados cubriendo con su mano derecha, su hombro izquierdo que aún se esforzaba por sangrar aunque ahora menos que hacia unas 2 horas cuando reclamó victoria y se dio fin a la guerra con la muerte del mayor. Íntegra, iba en compañía de Seras, a ésta le negó que la cargara con la 'excusa' cubierta de orgullo de que ella aún herida seguía siendo una dama de hierro, las dos llegaron a un punto de encuentro donde podrían tomar un helicóptero enviado por Hugh Islands para ponerlas a salvo –especialmente a integra– de la consumida Londres que se había vuelto toda un peligro bioquímico para cualquier humano que haya sobrevivido. La Sir abordó con esfuerzo y ya acomodada se dejó vencer por la somnolencia que le causaba la pérdida de sangre y antes de entregarse por completo a los brazos de morfeo a su mente llegó la imagen de Walter, a quien vio por última vez cuando ella hizo su huida en el Rolls Royce y él se quedó para enfrentar al subordinado hombre lobo, y finalmente la mente de Integra fue invadida por la imagen de Alucard, a quien le había arrebatado Millenium, a quién no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a su alrededor justo cuando atravesaba parte de las ruinas londinenses con la vaga esperanza de encontrarlo, burlándose de todo pronóstico de ser inhibido de su No-vida, pero ahora, la realidad era otra, él no estaba y lo único que pudo obtener de Alucard como restos fue una baldosa marcada con el pentagrama que representa el sello de cromwell; la tomó y llevó consigo.

**.**

**.**

Sus profundos iris azules llenos de pesadez al fin se abrieron, inspeccionaron el desconocido lugar, su estado de alerta y vigilia se establecieron y si no fuera por que notó un dolor punzante se localizaba sobre su hombro, ella se hubiera levantado de golpe. Recordó el disparo fallido de Max Montana que había dado en su hombro. Suspiró, con parsimonia y sin afán se deshizo de las cobijas usando su brazo más funcional. La habitación era elegante, sencilla pero sofisticada, disponía de un buro con un teléfono inalámbrico, allí pudo distinguir sus lentes, los uso para ver mejor su entorno dándose cuenta que el lugar hacía parte no de una mansión, no de su mansión ni de de otra que supuso podría ser de Hugh. Hallo tras una tela fina puesta como cortina, un ventanal corredizo, movió hacia un lado la tela y detrás había un precioso paisaje donde se apreciaba el mar, el lugar no era algo que ella conociese pero le traía mucha tranquilidad. atravesó el ventanal quedando sobre el balcón de la habitación y pudo observar que se encontraba en un segundo piso, abajo pudo visualizar que iban dos Aparentemente sirvientes del lugar que levantaron la mirada y al verla apresuraron el paso para entrar a la casa y dar aviso a quien fuera dueño del lugar sobre el despertar de la Sir. Ella entonces entró nuevamente a la habitación y se sentó sobre el lecho esperando a que alguien viniera a buscarla, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien tocara a la puerta.

―Siga ―dijo la rubia.

la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció una melena rubia que ella pudo reconocer.

―Ama ya se ha despertado ―dijo muy animada Seras Victoria, camino hasta donde ella observando la de arriba abajo cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en orden sonrío apacible. Integra asintió y volvió su mirada al ventanal ―Necesito un reporte ―pidió la sir a su subordinada, en un tono de voz calmado entonces serás se enderezó atenta y asintió dispuesta a entregar toda información a su ama.

―S-sir Hellsing, actualmente se encuentra en la costa . . . En la casa de campo propiedad de Sir Islands, con objetivos netamente relacionados con su salud ―Integra asentía con la mirada fija sobre la draculina.

―Con respecto al personal de la organización Hellsing. . . ―continuó diciendo ―fueron dados de baja noventa y cinco soldados, quince de la servidumbre y . . . Mi maestro. ―automáticamente Seras bajó la mirada. ―solo hubo dos sobrevivientes ama.

Integra giró la cabeza sin mostrar facción alguna creyendo que la joven había terminado su reporte, sin embargo antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, la volvió a escuchar :

―Walter C Dornez y usted ama, yo no estoy incluida porque prácticamente ya estoy muerta ―se rascó la nuca.

―¿¡Walter, dices!? ―expresó Integra levantándose de la cama esperando más palabras de la muchacha que estaba al frente suyo.

―S-si, ama. Él está . . .

―Integra, deberías descansar ―una voz bastante añeja interrumpió la conversación, se trataba del líder de la mesa redonda Hugh Islands, tras de él se hallaba Walter aparentemente ileso. Al verlo, el rostro de integra se contrajo; parecía que sentía dolor, pero no un dolor físico si no, un dolor emocional irradiado del miedo y el pesar de saberlo muerto.

―Walter. . .

Él aludido ingresó a la habitación he hizo su respectiva reverencia hacia su ama. ―Me alegra verla sin daños mayores ama, es usted una mujer muy fuerte y me place volver a usted para servirle.―sonrió.

―Creí que habías muerto ―Integra esbozó una sonrisa con esfuerzo de no mostrar tanta emocionalidad.

Me temo mi señora, que debo pedirle que me hable más fuerte - dijo de manera cortés el mayordomo ―los efectos de la guerra me han dejado un daño irreversible ―señalando su oído derecho, dando a entender que ahora sufría de una sordera adquirida a causa de una granada que explotó cerca a él dejándole el sentido auditivo gravemente comprometido por lo cual debía valerse ya de su oído contralateral que gracias al cielo no había sufrido tanto.

Integra hizo un mohín de enojo, ya se estaba dando cuenta de que la guerra tenía que, si o si alcanzarlo todo y dejar secuelas.

―Lo lamento Walter, aún así agradezco a Dios que sigas con nosotras ―dijo en un tono de voz más alto. Walter movió la cabeza haciéndole entender que la había escuchado

―Espero estés cómoda Integra, ―agregó Islands ―necesitamos de tu pronta recuperación, la mesa redonda, la corte y su majestad nos están esperando. ―terminó de decir con frivolidad y ya dispuesto a salir de la habitación finalizada su sentencia. Integra no pudo evitar estremecerse hacia sus adentros, comprendió y asintió con un dejo de incomodidad, no por las 'organizaciones' nombradas, era más por el tono de Hugh que dejaba caer toda responsabilidad sobre los hombros de la sir.

―Ah, por cierto Integra, mañana será el sepelio de Sir Penwood ―completó sin dar más detalles y saliendo pronto del lugar.

La rubia se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el lecho prestado, masajeó sus sienes, el asunto de la guerra era sumamente estresante, ya veía venir lo que traía; sustentar la razón de lo ocurrido, rendir cuentas del caos causado por la entidad que tuvo que haberse resuelto hacía 50 años aproximadamente cuando se establecía la guerra del partido nazi. Walter y la Draculina se miraron, sabían lo que se aproximaba y con esa acción se hicieron entender que debían dar todo el apoyo a su ama.


	2. Capitulo I

Seguramente le llamarían suerte el hecho de que no se viera afectada la integridad del título de la actual mandataria de la organización Hellsing, luego de enfrentarse a los tiburones detractores que culpaban a todo dar a la joven del desastre ocurrido que hundió a Londres, sin embargo fue la fiereza de Integra lo que no permitió que los de cuello blanco pudieran enterrar su honor.

Integra salió victoriosa, con el poder que siempre sostuvo en las manos, solo que, condicionada no sólo a aportar económicamente a la reconstrucción de la ciudad, sino también a prestar su organización físicamente para el alojamiento de miles de afectados y como reemplazo de las instalaciones médicas de segundo y tercer nivel; eso mientras la herida patriótica se sanaba, salvo la de ella, lo de Integra ya no una herida somática, es una herida emocional aparentemente incurable que se creó desde la partida del rey no vivo. La rubia trabajaba día a día como de costumbre, buscaba aumentar su carga laboral para ignorar la ausencia de Alucard, sin embargo el tiempo de dormir ineludible y propuesto por Walter, era un tiempo tortuoso. Integra no solo se sentía desprotegida a pesar de la existencia de la draculina, se sentía culpable, su mente divagaba por el sendero del "Si hubiera…", rodaba por el camino del "Y si yo hubiese" y tropezaba con el pedrusco del "¿porqué?". Era tanta la impaciencia por saber del paradero del vampiro que en ocasiones permitió que la aflicción la quebrantara, que sus lagrimas casi la sofocaran y que su ira la hiriera aún más como el filo de un puñal.

Octubre 27, año 2000.

― Ama, felices veintitrés. ―Entonó la draculina evitando perder completamente la compostura. Integra solo levantó la mirada dejando de ver la pantalla de su computadora portátil, alzó una ceja y viró para observar el calendario estándar que tenía sobre su escritorio.

― ¿Es hoy veintisiete? ― habló la Sir sin dar alguna expresión de emoción, más bien hizo un mohín de intranquilidad.

― S-si, Ama. y es su cumpleaños. ―Victoria expuso el pequeño muffin que traía escondido tras su espalda, y sonrió con nerviosismo.

― Déjalo ahí Seras ― Señaló alguna región visible de su escritorio. ― haz el favor de llamar a Walter, esta tarde es la reunión con la mesa redonda.

Con desánimo la draculina dejó el chocolatoso muffin sobre el escritorio, lo posiblemente alejado de los papeles de trabajo de su Ama y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, pero para antes de cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta, escuchó un Gracias de parte de Integra, a lo que Seras respondió: ―Es un placer, Ama.

Cuando al fin estaba sola en su oficina detuvo su quehacer, mirando más allá del escritorio a la nada, pensando en lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo y lo más pesaroso para ella es que seguía esperándolo a él. Era una gran mentira si ella no continuaba averiguando por la internet y los libros más antiguos y vetustos, las mil posibilidades del paradero del nosferatu, era una mentira que no lo extrañara, era una vil mentira que el tiempo lo desvanecía todo; desde el momento que Alucard desapareció Integra Hellsing se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba y del verdadero sentir que tenía hacia él. Lo que más le martillaba el corazón, eran los espectros del arrepentimiento de no haberle agradecido, de no haberle revelado por voluntad propia el amor que escondía tras un miserable miedo cargado de hostilidad y rechazo hacia el vampiro. Integra se mordió el labio, estaba enojada consigo misma, con el mundo, con el pasado y con el mismísimo Alucard. El dolor físico le ayudaba a modular el dolor emocional, un dolor que también era producto del miedo a mirar al futuro donde estaba el camino de obligarse a olvidarlo sumando la opción de "sacar el clavo con otro clavo" y el camino de llevar hasta la muerte la culpa y sobre la espalda la ausencia de quien le revolcaba la existencia propia.

Esta no era la primer vez en mucho tiempo que a la líder Hellsing le presentaban estos conflictos, hacía más de un año que luchaba con ello.

El teléfono sonó, y en la línea Walter le anunciaba a su ama que pronto estaría todo listo para la próxima reunión, también le indicó que tenía aproximadamente 2 horas para que se preparara para presentarse ante los nobles de la mesa redonda y su nuevo integrante "Stanley Penwood", quien sería el sucesor del difunto Shelby.

Integra decidió por darse una ducha, desde que el sol tocó el alba había estado trabajando en sus reportes e investigaciones, por lo que el desgaste físico le hizo tomarla sí o sí.

Una vez en su habitación, se deshizo de las ropas transpiradas, usó su bañera y descansó en el medio acuático mezclado con emulsión espumosa de frutos rojos; mientras se aseaba, pensaba en lo detestable que era asistir y verle la cara a ese montón de viejos retrogradas, aparte de eso fingir y mentir que estaba plena con la ausencia de Alucard porque era obvio que le preguntarían acerca de él, solo con el objetivo de crear habladurías sin fundamento, vaya montón de viejos chismosos.

Cuando estuvo lista al fin, ataviada con uno de sus trajes, esta vez color negro y su respectivo lazo rojo con una cruz de plata visible. Salió para cerciorarse de que todo estaba listo y en orden para la siguiente junta. No podía esperar menos de Walter, todo estaba en adecuadas condiciones, lo único que hacia falta era que arribaran los tipos esos, lo cual no demoró mucho. En cuestión de nada iban llegando uno a uno los integrantes de la mesa redonda con su típico estiramiento y fumando los habanos más caros jamás conseguidos en Inglaterra.

―Un placer verla nuevamente Sir Hellsing ―Era el líder, Hugh Islands sentándose en el lugar que le correspondía, luego saludó a los demás presentes y finalmente se dispuso a dar a conocer el nuevo de los integrantes. Stanley Moab Penwood, un caballero de 25 años listo para tomar el poder que heredó de su padre, parecía más competente, por supuesto que sí, era todo un egresado de la universidad de Oxford.

Los nobles más antiguos convergieron en inicial el acta de constitución que traía consigo las reglas antiguas y nuevas a las que debía acoplarse el nuevo integrante, además de algunas otras que había sido agregadas recientemente para mejoría de la composición y acción de absolutamente todos los participantes nobles de la mesa redonda, puro protocolo, todo de lo mismo pero con palabras mejoradas y bonitas o eso pensaba la rubia que fumaba su puro mirando a todos y al mismo tiempo a la nada con muchas ganas de que dicha reunión se terminara. Para finalizar, cada uno de los vetustos además de Integra dio consejos al joven iniciado, le ofrecieron un apoyo ilimitado hasta que sus funciones fuesen apropiadas. El muy honorable muchacho agradeció a todos y es cuando se indicó el final de la junta.

Integra fue la primera en levantarse, cuando hubo despedido a sus colegas prosiguió con salir del lugar, no sin antes ser alcanzada por el joven Penwood.

―Sir Hellsing, me place mucho estar al mismo nivel que usted. Ya sabe, porque tenemos casi la misma edad y me digna que nosotros como jóvenes seamos aceptados en una agrupación tan importante como esta ―Penwood señaló con la mirada a los demás ―si no fuera por usted y el respeto que le tienen, no nos tomarían muy en serio a nosotros los "mocosos" ―río.

Integra hizo un intento de sonrisa con su puro entre los labios. ―Esos hombres son un hueso duro de roer, pero lo hará bien Sir Penwood. permiso

Él asintió con la cabeza y la vio retirarse.

.

Cayó la noche; Íntegra estaba leyendo sobre su cama algunos reportes que había recibido a su correo electrónico y como no, el sinnúmero de cartas y postales de un montón de gente estirada que habían enviado sus felicitaciones por sus nuevos 23 años, reservas en restaurantes caros, tarjetas de regalo para ser gastados en almacenes caros, membresías, y cosas aún más inútiles, pero lo que contaba era la intención ¿no?. Al intentar abrir uno de los sobres con su abrecartas, no se percató de la posición de su mano y se cortó a sí misma la palma de la mano, no fue una herida muy grande, tan solo 2 centímetros, sin embargo el sangrado era abundante; maldijo y de su mesita de noche sacó un pañuelo con la que detuvo la fuga y también su pasatiempo de revisar correos. Su reloj de pared ya marcaba la media noche así que prefirió dejar el desorden de papeles sobre la cama, era como una mala costumbre que había adquirido en los últimos meses tanto como lo era pensar al menos unas 5 veces en Alucard antes de ser vencida por el sueño.

Tres y quince de la madrugada, el silencio era perturbador en la habitación de la Hellsing, pero no como para sacarla de su sueño, más ese silencio pudo ser fácilmente turbado con el crepitar que acompañaba la formación de una eminencia oscura, temible y conocida. Este, se acercó sutilmente a Integra quien lucía completamente dormida sin gesto de incomodidad, soñando quién sabe qué, pero la habilidad del recién llegado se dio cuenta que quien habitaba su mente era Arthur Hellsing. Su primer acción al acercarse a ella fue la de dirigir su nariz a la mano izquierda de la figura que yacía en la cama, estaba envuelta en un pañuelo que había absorbido suficiente sangre antes de detenerse la hemorragia. La boca se le hizo agua, sus filosos dientes palpitaban, su distancia sobre la rubia se hizo más corta, tanto que su presencia empezó a sofocarla, a incomodarla, su sueño fue interrumpido, los orbes azules de integra se abrieron y se quedaron mirando fijamente a su contrario, sopesando en si lo que estaba ocurriendo se trataba de otro sueño pero la agudeza de sus 5 sentidos y el dolor intenso de su mano izquierda la hicieron ingresar rápidamente a la realidad, activando su sistema límbico y así mismo ejecutando su huida.

Integra ahora estaba fuera de la cama y contra la pared más cercana, respirando agitada, sudando y sin quitar la mirada de él, ―Alucard.

El aludido río con sorna. El silencio inundó nuevamente la habitación, Integra no sabia que decir o hacer, estaba desconcertada, emocionada, feliz y enojada. Reparó sobre su condición y alineó su postura a una más imponente ocultando todo signo de impresión, reacción que Alucard ya había notado fácilmente.

El vampiro volvió a reír ―típico de ti Integra Hellsing.

―¿Cómo y por qué has vuelto? ―inquirió ella. pregunta estúpida.

―¿No te parezco un buen regalo de cumpleaños? ―el vampiro, sonriendo abrió sus brazos presentando su presencia como algo importante. Ella solo torció la boca.

― Es tu sangre, es irresistible Integra, además. "La lealtad es el camino más corto entre dos corazones." ― termino de decir citando al ensayista José Ortega y Gasset. Integra hizo lo posible por ignorar lo último ―¿Que has estado haciendo?

―Matando cada una de las almas que he absorbido, de hecho aún continúo haciéndolo, además aprendo a dominar el arte se estar cualquier lugar y no estar en ninguno a como me plazca. He llegado aquí con mucho esfuerzo, pero estoy. ―explicó Alucard, también hizo énfasis en que lo que había logrado sería temporal, tan solo por algún par de horas. Aún le costaba dominar la esencia había adquirido de parte Schrödinger. Eso y otros detalles de su ausencia fueron tenidos en cuenta para la conversación que duró hasta las 5 de la mañana.

. ―Debo irme, pero te juro que volveré ― prometió él ―¿Cuando?

― Puede ser esta noche o alguna noche de la siguiente semana o el siguiente mes, no lo sé.

―Alucard se levantó de la orilla de la cama de Integra donde estuvo todo el tiempo sentado.

Ella sin decir otra cosa, solo lo vio ingresar a la sombra de la esquina de su habitación donde él como materia amorfa y absolutamente negra, se mezcló y desapareció. Integra se quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando ese punto de la habitación, luego fijando su mirada a la herida que tenía en la mano. hizo observaciones en su mente, muchas dudas venían a su cabeza y seguramente la próxima vez que le viera, lo atacaría con preguntas.

Beep-Beep, el horroroso sonido de su reloj despertador la sacó de cavilaciones; suspiró pensando en lo mal que pasaría el resto del día pues no había dormido suficiente.

_ _

Gracias por leer, acepto criticas, comentarios, quejas, reclamos y peticiones(?)


	3. Capitulo II

_**La luz vino al mundo, **_

_**Y los hombres prefirieron **_

_**Las tinieblas a la luz, **_

_**Porque sus obras eran malas. **_

Integra trataba de lidiar con el sopor luego de ser nuevamente privada de su corto sueño, ella creyó que una media hora más podría repararla pero esos treinta minutos se volvieron dos horas, qué bueno que Walter era muy atento al horario de la Sir y antes de que incumpliera con su horario él ayudó a que despertara; por fortuna este evento no ocurría ocasionalmente.

Integra siguió trabajando en informes financieros, se estaba recuperando del recorte que había propuesto la corona desde "el incidente", Integra veía que todo iba surgiendo poco a poco, su mansión ya era completamente suya y su cargo, por supuesto. Ella ahora estaba más animada, saber que volvería todo a la normalidad y aún más con la llegada de Alucard, que a pesar de ser un ente maligno para ella significaba bienestar. Solo le faltaba averiguar y buscar la manera de que Alucard volviera por completo, teniéndolo como el aliado de siempre y quizás como algo más; mientras tanto todo el peso y responsabilidad de controlar las criaturas siniestras de la noche caía sobre Seras, para ella no era trabajo, sin embargo a la casa Hellsing le hacía falta la experiencia del vampiro mayor.

.

.

Una, dos, tres semanas pasaron, Alucard llegaba a la habitación de Integra organizadamente en días de por medio, puntualmente a las tres de la mañana, ¿y porque a esa hora? para Alucard ese tipo de mitos no significaban nada, él no tenía realmente un motivo a decir verdad, salvo hacer mefistofélica su visita, pero a Integra eso no le afectaba, no como él quería.

Durante todos esos días, el vampiro rogó por sangre, justificando que así podría volver una y otra vez, la joven rubia accedió haciéndose la difícil, ni más faltaba, pero accedió y eso dejo medianamente satisfecho al rey no vivo. Cada noche que él asistía, de la arteria radial de Integra brotaba el plasma viscoso como una bebida para un invitado, 50 mililitros bastaban para no dejarla en un estado vahído.

— ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?

— ¿El qué? —pregunto la rubia haciendo limpieza antiséptica anticipada sobre la diminuta herida que dejaba la punción en su muñeca para la recolección de su propia sangre.

—Que me amas Integra —obvió Alucard. Ella desvió la mirada y automáticamente su rostro tomó una forma de enojo.

—¿Cómo podría yo amar a alguien como tú?

—¿Porqué continúas esforzándote en negarlo? sabes que puedo leerte física y mentalmente

—Te ordeno que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Está bien, lo haré. —Alucard sonrió con su típico cinismo— Siempre y cuando escuche de ti lo que quiero.

—Tú no puedes darme órdenes —refutó la Sir volviendo su mirada desafiante sobre la de él

—tu tampoco —sonrió él, se levantó del sillón mientras que místicamente se abría su camisa, en su pecho ya no estaba el sello Cromwell, entonces Integra de nuevo giró la cabeza bruscamente. Le aturdía la idea de contemplar los pectorales y el abdomen desnudos de su contrario.

—¿Y si mejor te vas?

Alucard río revelando el blanco brillante de sus incisivos y caninos, adoraba verla en ese estado, le encantaba generar en ella reacciones que él califica como humanas. Integra se levantó de su lecho y buscó sus habanos para fumarse uno dándole la espalda al vampiro esperando a que diera partida, pero para sorpresa de ella esa figura masculina ya estaba cerca de ella empezando a envolverla con sus brazos. 

Paralizada, Integra inhalaba y exhalaba con anormalidad, rápido y superficial y aún peor cuando sintió como su cuello era expuesto y la nariz de Alucard se posaba sobre su piel, en un punto exacto, en ese punto donde la sangre corría en mayor cantidad por una arteria, —carótida externa. —dijo él como alardeando sobre su conocimiento de la anatomía humana; al tacto ella sentía la fría piel de la punta de la nariz de Alucard y él sentía el pulso sanguíneo que iba en aumento.

—Antes de irme podrías… —Él bisbiseó en un tono muy sugerente mientras tomaba la mano de Integra acercando sus gélidos labios sobre la muñeca de esta —darme a beber un poco, ya sabes para volver pasado mañana.

Ella no dijo nada y eso indicaba que era luz verde, Alucard sacó el abrecartas de la gaveta del buró de Integra, la misma con la que ella se había cortado el día primero, con ella hizo una incisión sobre la herida que ya existía y el líquido rojizo, brillante y viscoso brotó pero ninguna gota se desperdició, la lengua de Alucard recogía y relamía cada fracción, este momento solo duró pocos minutos y para que ese punto dejará de sangrar, Alucard hizo presión son su lengua y la sangre dejó de salir, mas ese no fue el fin de su estancia, Alucard embelesado con el sabor oxigenado de la sangre de su dueña continuó usando su lengua para saborear esta vez, la piel de Integra, su antebrazo, luego más y más arriba hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, el cuello; justo ahí se detuvo y ya no eran lamidas si no besos irrumpiendo en la piel de la Hellsing, la misma que no opuso resistencia porque en su mente se decidió a inhibir todo el contraste que se creaba entre el orgullo y el miedo; Alucard notó aquello y sonrió plácido y alegre. Al fin Integra le había dicho sin hablar, lo que él quería, lo que él había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Hubo un momento de inmovilidad por parte y parte, Alucard no resistió un segundo más y fue directo a apropiarse de los dulces labios de ella. Sin oposición, sin resistencia y sin experiencia, ella lo besó a él, esos dos pares de labios danzaron uno sobre otro. Alucard guiaba a Integra, cada movimiento que él hacía con su lengua ella lo imitaba e incluso pudo sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. El beso y el abrazo que sostenía Alucard se volvió más intenso pero en un instante fueron deshechos por Integra para permitirse oxígeno; ahora ella se había girado quedando frente a frente con el mismísimo Rey de la no vida, pero ya no hubo un beso si no una mirada con el choque de sus alientos y el roce de la punta de sus narices; Integra sabía que estaba totalmente descubierta, derrotada. El muro que ella había construido se había derrumbado, todo lo que por mucho tiempo camufló se había exteriorizado.

Alucard sintió como la guardia de Integra cayó, no intentó algo más, tan solo posó su frente sobre la de ella, la abrazó buscando reconfortarla y se mantuvo en silencio.

.

.

Seis con treinta en la mañana, Integra no durmió, mantuvo su estado de vigilia pero durante todo ese tiempo pareció estar en una especie de narcosis desde que Alucard decidiera irse para permitirle descansar, todo el tiempo que estuvo sola, hizo sino pensar en lo que había ocurrido horas atrás, ella aún no podía tragarse la idea de haberse expuesto ante el conde, sin embargo también sentía algo de libertad en ello. Demostrar al fin lo que sentía y pedirse a sí misma lo que quería le quitaba un peso, sin embargo no le quitaba la inquietud. El resto del día tuvo que arreglárselas para rendir con sus deberes sin cometer algún error por su falta de sueño.

Ya casi daban las ocho de la noche del mismo día, Integra tuvo que atender con urgencia un caso de asesinato en extrañas circunstancias en un municipio tranquilo muy cerca de Birmingham.

—Stratford-upon-Avon, Sir Integra —Anunció Walter entregándole algunos reportes. —El helicóptero está preparado. Seras Victoria ya está esperándola allá.

Integra asintió y bufó —tal parece que a nuestros amigos desastrosos les agrada tomar lugares significativos para cometer sus atrocidades, que poco culto de su parte no saber que estos lugares llaman mucho la atención.

.

.

En medio del corto viaje desde su residencia al dichoso municipio, Integra aprovechó para descansar los ojos pues ya le pesaban demasiado, fueron apenas cinco minutos en los que logró dormir aunque internamente ella lo sintió como media hora.

El helicóptero aterrizó con precaución dentro de la zona restringida, no muy lejos de los puntos de infracción, la escena era horrorosa para algunos excepto para ella, había hileras de manchas de sangre como si alguien hubiese trasladado un cuerpo sangrante de un lugar a otro, el olor podrido no hizo siquiera que la jefe de Hellsing se inmutara, ella y tres hombres, dos agentes y un médico forense especializado se guiaron por el camino de salpicaduras que iba desde una casa común hasta dar un arroyo, frente a ellos había un amplio puente muy rustico que se había mantenido durante años, al otro lado del mismo caminada Seras Victoria muy seria, se le veía agotaba por una reciente lucha que había tenido lugar en la arboleda que quedaba del otro lado del arroyo, ella al ver la cara de su ama cambió su semblante, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Integra notó que en su mano contraria a la que sujetaba su Harkonnen, llevaba del cuello a algo que parecía un joven humano inconsciente; esa escena le recordó esos documentales donde el depredador carga con la boca a su víctima cazada.

—Hombre lobo —Dijo Seras sonriendo a su ama, Integra solo levanto una ceja, justo cuando la vampira levantó el brazo elevando el hombre como si él fuera un pato y ella una cazadora de… patos.

—Bien hecho Seras —Dijo Integra antes de ordenar a los hombres que iban con ella, que trasladaran el cuerpo para que fuera investigado y analizado. Por otra parte, Seras recibió la orden de repasar nuevamente la zona, por si hallaba otra cosa extraña.

Mientras tanto Integra se quedó frente al arroyo, mirando al cielo, no había estrellas y la luz de la luna en ese lugar era opacada por densas nubes; hacía frío y prefirió encender un puro y fumarlo mientras su equipo tomaba muestras y evidencias.

—¡Mi bebe! —una voz ronca y espeluznante la sacó de su deliberar, así mismo como el agarre a la manga de su saco, Integra se zafó rápidamente y se alejó cuanto pudo, al detenerse ya apuntaba con su arma, miraba fijo a lo que parecía una mujer moribunda. Integra apretó los dientes, se dio cuenta que el puro ya no descansaba entre sus labios.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Cuestionó Integra muy alterada —esta es una zona restringida, ningún transeúnte puede estar aquí. ¡Váyase ahora! —Levantó la voz, su corazón se contraía a mil.

—Mi bebé… ese hombre se lo llevó, ¿lo encontraron? díganme que lo han encontrado.

—preguntó en forma de súplica la mujer harapienta, no se le veía muy vieja, tendría unos veintitantos concluyó Integra, sin embargo ese rostro de horror le quitaba cordura a sus facciones.

—Su hijo no es asunto mío, no es a mí a quien debe pedir ayuda y como ya le dije, usted no puede estar aquí. —Integra mantenía el arma firme.

La mujer hizo caso omiso y empezó a acercarse a Integra rogando que le ayudara a buscar a su hijo, repetía lo mismo por cada paso que daba y entonces Integra no tuvo más remedio que disparar al suelo haciendo que la joven se detuviera con miedo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando unos soldados llegaron oportunamente para contener a la mujer y escoltar a Integra hasta un lugar seguro antes de poder irse a su Mansión.

.

.

Ya estando en el helicóptero de vuelta a casa, Integra no pudo relajarse, aún estaba tensa por la aparición de esa mujer, fue mucha liberación de adrenalina en tan poco tiempo e hizo el intento de calmar su sistema probando otro puro.

—¿Ya se siente mejor, ama? —preguntó Seras preocupada y con dejo de culpabilidad por no estar presente en ese instante.

—todo está bien, no es algo que no pueda controlar. —espetó la Hellsing.

—¿Cómo marchan las cosas con mi maestro? —la dráculina hizo un intento para cambiar el tema.

Que Alucard fuera mencionado hizo que Integra reparara en que había olvidado todo lo relacionado con él, la impresión que le dio esa mujer la tenía cavilando en otras cosas pero al fin volvieron esos pensamientos en donde primaba su vampiro y lo que había ocurrido esa madrugada, Integra prefirió no responder la pregunta de Seras y durante el corto viaje el silencio permaneció.

Doce menos veintitrés minutos en la noche.

Al llegar a la Mansión y después de comprobar que no había más pendientes con respecto al ejercicio de su apellido, Integra Hellsing arribó a su habitación, tiró su traje, se duchó, fumó otro puro y se puso su bata de pijama sin mangas; desechó el habano a la mitad cuando no le provocó más, estuvo quieta sentada en su cama repasando todo lo que había ocurrido en el día salvo lo de esa mujer, expuso la parte delantera de su muñeca y miró detenidamente la incisión de donde Alucard probó su sangre. Dolía. Acercó su muñeca a su rostro rozando la piel de esta sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y olió la sangre seca pensando en él, pero ese pensamiento se diseminó y fue empujado por el recuerdo de la hilera de sangre que vio en Stratford y apareció la imagen del joven hombre lobo que Seras había abatido, era una imagen repugnante, estaba él con un cuerpo pequeño entre dientes parecía el cuerpo de un bebé.

El estómago se le revolvió, abrió los ojos y se levantó apurada de su lugar, salió de la habitación su respiración era entrecortada, entró a la que era su oficina sin prender alguna luz, conocía tanto ese lugar que automáticamente sabía por dónde y cómo caminar por ese allí. Se detuvo.

Integra ahora estaba frente al retrato de su padre, el óleo había sido hecho nuevamente luego del incidente con Millennium y reposaba como nuevo en el mismo lugar. La luz de la luna que brillaba en el cielo ya despejado, le permitía verlo con claridad.

— Lo siento…— la voz entrecortada de Integra aunque baja, dominó toda la habitación.

— No..., yo lo siento. —Una voz masculina y familiar la alcanzó, no la sorprendió para nada.

Integra no se giró para verle, solo preguntó: —¿Porque?

— Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que usted y Hellsing significan para mí, en ese entonces aún quería llevar a cabo lo que había planeado desde que tuve contacto con Millennium. Sí, al inicio fingí pero… criarla, verla crecer, querer protegerla, todo eso hizo que mi camino se desviara. —el emisor se detuvo y tragó saliva antes de continuar, mientras que Integra solo escuchaba. —Fue muy tarde porque usted ya había liberado a Alucard, si me hubiera dado cuenta… si yo hubiera estado ahí cuando su tío, el señor Richard…

Cada palabra que decía su mayordomo la sentía como una ráfaga de cuchillas en su corazón, su garganta empezó a doler, sus ojos a inundarse.

— Si yo no hubiera permitido nada de eso, usted sería feliz, usted tal vez amaría y sería amada por alguien que iluminara su camino. Le quité todo eso y por eso lo siento.

Integra pronto se enjugó las lágrimas por debajo de sus lentes, exhalo lentamente para liberar el dolor que le causaba su garganta contraída, cuando se sintió lista giró para verle a la cara. — Lo hecho, hecho está Walter. Si te sientes culpable usa lo que te queda de vida para redimirte pero no para lamentarte por lo que yo he decidido. —confrontó ella.

Silencio.

_**Juan 3:19**_


	4. Capitulo III

**Aquí otro capítulo. Y antes de que lean, quiero aclarar que hay un flashback que no es difícil distinguir, mejor evitarles la confusión. **

* * *

**_No tenemos lucha contra sangre y carne, sino contra principados, contra potestades, contra los gobernadores de las tinieblas de este siglo, contra huestes espirituales de maldad en las regiones celestes. Por tanto, tomad toda la armadura de Dios, para que podáis resistir en el día malo, y habiendo acabado todo, estar firmes._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

"ploc, ploc"

Un goteo incesante de sangre sin origen y unos gritos lejanos de una mujer hacían desesperante el escenario, la vibración de un gruñido que era absorbido hasta los huesos, un gruñido salvaje, como de un animal que con cautela protege su presa muerta que acaba de conseguir. La sangre continúa goteando, se escuchaba como si el suelo cementado se rompiera formando un camino en dirección deliberada. Una Integra expectante se libera de una especie de parálisis física y es empujada por la curiosidad a seguir el camino pedregoso que brillaba con la naturalidad de la sangre fresca siendo reflejo de una luz que parecía provenir de la luna, sin haber luna; una niebla amplia y espesa se iba disipando como si tuviera vida propia para guiar a Integra por donde debía seguir caminando, de vez en cuando en medio de su somnolencia ella giraba su cabeza buscando aquel gruñido que parecía hacer tacto en su nuca hallando nada. No demoró mucho en marcha hasta que a unos diez o doce metros de distancia pudo enfocar a través de sus lentes, lo que parecía un animal de pelaje color plateado que se degradaba en un color rojizo seco y brillante. Estaba solo y cerca de la orilla de un arroyo, encorvado, Integra apenas podía ver su lomo y unas orejas puntiagudas. Notó que comía algo, que desgarraba piel y escarbaba entre la carne de su presa con sus podridos colmillos caninos. Llena de curiosidad por él, Integra intentó a avanzar pero chocó con una barrera invisible que no le permitía ir más allá, comprendiendo que solo podría observar desde allí.

El sonido desagradable que emitía la bestia frente a ella, mermó y fue reemplazado por el alarido de una mujer que lloraba, solo lloraba. Integra miró a su alrededor, buscando el origen de esa voz quebrada, nada. Volvió la vista al hombre que continuaba en lo suyo, se concentró nuevamente en descubrir desde allí, que era lo que estaba siendo comido por el animal, entrecerró sus ojos, trató de agudizar su vista y desde atrás unas manos jalaron su saco, Integra se giró sobre sus pies rápidamente y ahí estaba la imagen de esa mujer que había visto esa noche en Stanford, pero con un aspecto más cadavérico. De la boca de la mujer salía un horrible quejido ensordecedor, Integra reaccionó cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos hasta que en segundos abundó el silencio y cuando hubo abierto sus ojos, nuevamente Integra se hallaba frente a la barrera invisible, el animal seguía comiendo y otra vez su saco fue jalado desde atrás, otra vez se dio vuelta, otra vez estaba esa mujer quejándose y otra vez Integra cerró sus ojos y tapó sus oídos, Integra parecía estar atrapada en un bucle que se rompió cuando por quinta vez Integra abrió los ojos quedando frente a donde estaría ubicada la barrera invisible, pero ahora el animal que visiblemente era un licántropo estaba ahí bipedestando en sus dos patas sin esfuerzo; frente a ella, mirándola con esos enormes ojos amarillos, Integra se percató de que ya no había barrera invisible, la hediondez del hocico del hombre lobo se impregnó en su nariz, casi la hizo marearse pero pudo reaccionar rápido retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos con velocidad, sin embargo el hombre no se quedó allí, se abalanzó sobre ella alcanzando a dar agarre de una de sus piernas e Integra cayó al suelo, intentó zafarse, pero la bestia aprisionaba su miembro inferior evitando que escapara. Ella, aunque quería, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna pero sí podía oír su propia respiración y su corazón latiendo hasta la cabeza.

Al saberse despedazada, optó nuevamente por cerrar los ojos y en cuestión de segundos de par en par los abrió encontrando sobre ella la textura conocida del techo de su habitación. Integra estaba calada de sudor, se sentó rápidamente y notó que estaba a medio cobijar, su respiración interrumpió el silencio. Intentó levantarse pero su pierna derecha no respondía, estaba atascada entre sus sábanas cortando el flujo de sangre y la conducción nerviosa, causándole una desagradable parestesia. En apuro, se deshizo de sus sábanas y pronto salió de la habitación cojeando mientras recuperaba la movilidad de su pierna, se desplazó por los pasillos con dificultad, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Jadeante, bajo, bajo y corrió hasta llegar a esa puerta con correas sin atar y un pentagrama pintado, tuvo que esforzarse un poco para poder abrirla pero lo logró; controló su ansiedad y camino cansada hasta el ataúd que aún yacía ahí con la baldosa y el sello de Cromwell sobre ella.

Integra temblaba pero no de miedo, temblaba de frío, su bata de pijama estaba completamente mojada con su propio sudor. Se detuvo frente a la silla vacía donde usualmente Alucard descansaba. Reguló su respiración y el silencio abundó nuevamente hasta que unos pasos se oyeron bajando, era Seras Victoria.

—¡Ama! ¡Ama, Integra! ¿Está usted bien? ¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Por qué no ha vuelto? —preguntó Integra de manera exigente. Ya habían pasado quince días desde la última vez que Alucard la visitó, quince días desde el incidente de Stanford.

—Y-yo... Ama.

Íntegra se giró bruscamente y se acercó a Seras, —¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Porque tú maestro no ha vuelto? —preguntó directamente a la vampiresa

—¿Por qué no has vuelto Alucard? —esta última pregunta la dirigió hacia algún lado de aquella habitación.

—Su.. su presencia ha estado aquí ama, solo que ha sido muy débil estos días... Me temo que, aún le cuesta reconocerse...

—Largo

—Ama.. yo...

—Largo

—Pero…

—Es una orden Seras Victoria. ¡Lárgate!

Seras no tuvo opción más que obedecer y aceptar dejar sola a Integra, quería ofrecerle que volvería a su habitación pues el castañeo de sus dientes y el color morado de sus labios, indicaba que ese no era un lugar para quedarse, sin embargo Integra ya había sido muy clara y no se podía ir contra su corriente.

Cuando la draculina se hubo ido, Integra repasó la habitación con su mirada, ninguna señal del Rey de la no vida, absolutamente nada como hace menos de un año, lo que la hizo enojar y preocuparse, pero la dominaba más el cansancio que le dejó la turbación de hace unos minutos todo producto de aquella pesadilla, entonces resolvió ir hasta esa silla vacía y se sentó acurrucándose, llevó sus rodillas a su pecho por debajo de la bata que tenia puesta para que el frío no hiciera doler sus piernas. El terciopelo de la silla la hizo sentirse cómoda y fue por eso que prefirió quedarse allí hasta el amanecer, en vez de volver a su habitación porque no quería estar en ese lugar, ni en ningún otro, sólo allí.

/\\\

— ¿Y bien hija, preparada para la lección de hoy? — pronunció Arthur Hellsing mientras veía como Integra de diez años de edad ingresaba por la puerta de su oficina y se instalaba en la silla dispuesta para ella frente al escritorio caobo.

—Estoy lista, padre —Integra miraba hacia otro lado mostrando poco interés en la lección, suspiraba a propósito con su codo sobre el escritorio y su cara redondeta descansando en su mano.

—¿Y bien Fairbrook?

Integra torció la boca y rodó los ojos para mirar finalmente a los de su padre —Hombres Lobo. —Fue todo lo que dijo la pequeña rubia.

Arthur apretó el puente de su nariz con un dejo de cansancio —Sé que esto te puede parecer aburrido hija, pero recuerda que eres una Hellsing y si quieres dar un buen manejo a esta organización debes prepararte tanto teórica como metodológicamente.

—¡Calma Hermano, es una niña aún! —La voz de su hermano Richard interrumpió el inicio de la clase.

—Déjala ser, ella necesita ir al jardín y jugar con sus muñecas, no seas tan magistral.

Tanto Integra como Arthur sonrieron sorpresivos ante la presencia de Richard Hellsing.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo que aún no tienes hijos, hermano. Esto es por el bien de ella y de la organización. — repuso Arthur.

Richard negó con la cabeza expresando una leve sonrisa —Lo sé, pero le vas a atrofiar el cerebro a la pobre con tanta información espeluznante. ¿Acaso has visto alguna vez un hombre lobo querida Integra? — Al cuestionamiento la niña solo negó.

—Esas cosas, al día de hoy seguramente están extintas, enséñale a Integra cómo administrar Hellsing, ya sabes algo más afín con su género, algo más femenino. —dijo en forma de burla el Hellsing menor e Integra automáticamente frunció el ceño.

—Aún no quieres poner los pies en el suelo Richard, no te tomes a la ligera el trabajo de Hellsing. Nuestra organización no es solo movilización de dineros. La naturaleza de Hellsing es más que eso, pero después de tantos años, tu no lo quieres entender. Por eso padre me dio tanta potestad —Habló muy serio Arthur. —Y por cierto, no me digas cómo educar a mi hija.

Richard bufó y buscó un habano y un encendedor entre su saco de sastre, se desparramó sobre el sillón y con desenfado empezó a fumar.

—Continuamos con la lección, Integra.

La rubia de menor edad se aclaró la garganta y se sentó con postura alineada frente a su padre — Hombre lobo o licántropo, lycos de lobo y ánthropos de hombre; espécimen que según la cultura grecorromana esta ligado a practicas rituales vindicativas —Recitó Integra como si se hubiera aprendido la retahíla de memoria. —También se puede asociar la transformación a las tradiciones nórdica y eslava: Como Odín cambiando de apariencia, los guerreros berserker, la transformación de chamanes en lobo o el uso del poder de aquel para hacer que otro asumiera la forma del animal para procurar el daño o el beneficio de un tercero. Esas son algunas de las referencias sobre el hombre lobo en la antigüedad.

— Correcto, continua. — Decía Arthur prestando atención en la comodidad de su silla. Sin embargo antes de qué Integra pudiera seguir con la introducción al tema, Richard Hellsing se entrometió de nuevo.

—No hagas tanto detenimiento en esas cosas Querida Fräulein, se más puntual en tus búsquedas, hombre lobo, la misma denominación lo dice todo. ¿Cómo matarlos? Plata pura. Aprecian la sangre de los neonatos sobre toda la porquería que comen o eso dicen los muchos mitos de la cultura popular anglosajona.

—Basta, Richard. —interpuso Arthur e Integra solo escuchaba atenta y descolocada.

— ¿Neonatos? ¿Porque? — cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

Richard se quedó pensativo —A decir verdad, el motivo no lo recuerdo. En fin, esos seres sobrenaturales solo puedo asociarlos a un mal augurio. Muerte de cercanos, problemas. Etcétera, etcétera. —Decía mientras ondulaba sus brazos y pronto se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir de la oficina —No olvides llevar plata pura, eso, si alguna vez tienes suerte de encontrar uno, que lo dudo, porque lo que se ve hoy son un montón de ridículos con trastornos mentales y sus delirios asociales. ¡Vampirismo, licantropía en pleno siglo veinte. Por favor! —Bufó espirando el humo de su habano. Arthur lo miro con alta desaprobación.

Así de simple, así de fácil. Fin de la lección Fräulein —Sonrió con sorna y se retiró del lugar.

—Hay cosas que tu tío no comprende. Pero estoy seguro de que tu si lo harás y llegará el día en que descubras el potencial de un verdadero Hellsing. El verdadero legado que dejó mi abuelo Abraham van Hellsing.

Integra asintió.

— Y bien. ¿Qué más averiguaste hija mía?

—La leyenda de Lycaón.

\\\/

Los rayos cálidos de un sol de domingo entraban por el ventanal calentando la piel de integra, no era para nada molesto, era reconfortante para el dolor de huesos que sintió durante toda la noche. Integra aunque no había abierto los ojos, ya había reparado en que no se hallaba en la silla del sótano y tampoco estaba en su cama, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo enfocar su oficina; ahora yacía en el sofá, estaba cubierta por una manta de felpa. Con ganas de volver a dormir, sopesaba en quien la había llevado hasta allí. Tal vez Walter, Imposible. Seras o el mismo Alucard.

Pero fue nada más y nada menos que Seras a petición de Walter, obvio.

—No podíamos dejarla ahí Sir Integra, pudo haber adquirido una neumonía o algo parecido —explicó la draculina mientras Integra tomaba su desayuno.

—Pero estoy bien, de todas maneras gracias. —fue lo único que respondió Hellsing.

Por el resto del día, aunque era libre para Integra, lo aprovechó para leer los reportes del más reciente asunto de los licántropos, en los últimos días se descubrieron que los asesinatos fueron a personas que pertenecían a un núcleo familiar conformado por padre, madre e hijos pero con un carácter especial, un bebé recién nacido. Quienes murieron a manos de los hombre lobo, habían tratado de evitar que las bestias se llevaran a los pequeños. Las masacres y robos cesaron cuando la fase de la luna llena finalizó. Cinco familias fueron acechadas, de esas cinco hubo siete personas asesinadas y cinco niños robados. Aún no se sabia del paradero de los infantes y tampoco de los hombres atacantes, salvo el que Seras Victoria obtuvo para la investigación, pero ningún hallazgo ofrecía mucha información que les guiara, tan solo que el joven humano había pertenecido a un hogar comunitario de personas desahuciadas, sin familia, que desapareció aproximadamente doce semanas y luego fue abatido como hombre lobo, identificado como ciudadano británico gracias a que al morir, tomó su forma original de humano; ahora lo mejor que podían hacer era supervisar los municipios pequeños y controlar estadísticamente las variables especificas como mujeres entre los últimos meses gestación mientras llegaba la próxima luna llena. Para ese entonces Integra y sus hombres deberían estar preparados y así seguir el patrón de los atacantes, en lo posible evitar nuevos atracos y por supuesto seguir la vía que los acercara hasta el jerarca, porque sin duda había una mente maestra que organizaba el asedio.

El día iba terminando, Integra se resguardó en su lecho preparada para dormitar, pero no sin antes de leer algo sobre coherencia y decoherencia cuántica, pero ¿para que? aunque entendiera todo, la física cuántica no haría volver a Alucard, se sentía desesperadamente estúpida. Desechó los enormes volúmenes en los que había invertido bastante dinero y tiempo, al tocar el suelo se oyó como si dos grandes explosiones hubieran detonado en la habitación de integra.

Suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos para pensar en su vampiro. Por más algoritmos científicos que siguiera para experimentar, consideró la posibilidad de que los algoritmos místicos podrían funcionar mejor, pues al fin y al cabo eso era de lo que ella más sabia, heredado de unos ancestros que incursionaban en maniobras sobrenaturales, pero ni así, entonces Integra concluyó que solo Alucard sabría como lidiar con la paradoja en la que estaban mezclados él y sus almas.

... ¿por que se tardaba tanto?

Cansada de teorizar, masajeo sus sienes con las yemas de ambas manos, suspiró profundo y prefirió recordar su acercamiento con él, los labios que la besaron, anhelaba sentirlo nuevamente y se prometió a si misma que cuando lo viera otra vez no se iba a detener en nada y que aprovecharía cada minuto.

Para fortuna de ella, esa madrugada de lunes su hombre vampiro hizo su aparición. Alucard no fue directamente a despertarla, en máximo silencio se sentó a su lado para contemplarla siendo iluminada por la tenue luz que manaba la luna menguante, la vio preciosa, parecía no tener ninguna pesadilla; con parsimonia, él se acerco a sus labios y la besó con delicadeza procurando no interrumpir su sueño, pero ese tacto gélido no era para ser ignorado, Integra despertó, lo vio a él, muy cerca rozando sus labios con los propios, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para rodear el cuello del Rey con sus brazos y completar el beso que él había iniciado.

No lo dejó siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ahora era Integra quien dominaba y guiaba el beso, un beso completamente salvaje y apasionado que duró lo suficiente hasta que ella tuvo que respirar. Alucard sonreía entusiasmado, sus ojos parecían brillar, parecían estar encendidos con una llama de fuego.

—Esto es nuevo Sir Integra Hellsing —pronunció él

—No me gusta esperar demasiado.

—Entonces es momento de que la gasolina y el fuego se conozcan.

.

.

**_Efesios 6: 12-13_ **

* * *

**Gracias a quienes leyeron.**

**La información de los hombres lobos la parafraseé de una reseña espectacular acerca de un escrito de Jorge Fondebrider: Historia de los hombres lobo. **

**Autor de la reseña: Arteaga, Alejandro. Elegí la reseña porque el libro no esta disponible en la internet (que sad) **

Ah y por cierto, si se les fue el hilo de la historia, les recuerdo que Walter esta vivito y coleando.

**En fin. Nos leemos a la próxima 7u7 **


End file.
